


I'm Here

by iampotterlocked242



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, This isn't even angst but I'll take this anyways, just take these volleyball gays, this is kinda lame and EXTREMELY indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampotterlocked242/pseuds/iampotterlocked242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wakes up to find that his boyfriend, Kageyama, is having a nightmare. Consoling and fluff follows afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

He jolted himself awake, panting heavily as the sheets around him grew cold with sweat. It wasn't a pleasant dream that had engulfed him and fooled him for reality, as Hinata shook the frightening images out of his head.

_I'm glad that's over_ , the redhead thought as his fading nightmare flashed for a split second through of his mind. He remembered how he was walking among a gaggle of giants, with no way of getting out to a clearly. Everyone was chatting, jabbering, even screaming, and the concoctions of greasy sweat and heavily applied perfume took over Hinata’s senses. No matter how much he had kicked or ran or yelled, everyone was squeezing into him like he wasn't even there. That was the last bit that he could think before the nightmare slipped away from him, grains of memory slipping through his hands.

Before he fell back asleep, Hinata’s ears caught a slight disturbance in the room. The sleeping mass on the far side of the bed was making odd noises, covered in a cocoon of blanket. The mass was Kageyama, Hinata’s boyfriend, who decided to spend the night. His back was turned to Hinata, who then realized that Kageyama hogged all of the blanket. Feeling rather annoyed, Hinata pondered if he should forcefully rip the quilt from Kageyama, but then Kageyama continued his eccentric noises. Hinata crawled to Kageyama, realizing that the funny sounds the sleeping boy was making were whimpers. Hinata’s eyebrows puckered slightly as he gently rolled Kageyama onto his back, being careful not to wake him up.

Kageyama’s chin was slightly crusted with dried up drool, and his usual impeccable hair was now a raven-colored rat’s nest. His eyes were tightly shut as he whimpered even more, murmuring words under his breath. Hinata leaned over and put his ear by Kageyama’s lips.

“G-go away…” Kageyama moaned,“Leave......alone…”  
Soon, Kageyama’s whimpers evolved to a choked out sob.  
“Leave...him... _alone_!”  
Hinata nearly jumped out of bed as Kageyama yelled louder than a foghorn, and Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s shoulders and tried to shake him as hard as he could.

“Kageyama, wake up! You're having a bad dream! Get up!” Hinata roughly patted Kageyama’s cheeks until Kageyama’s eyes flew open, with moist, navy eyes darting all over the room. His chest rose and fell quickly, and Hinata helped undo the blanket that had enveloped Kageyama into a suffocating position. Crossing his legs, he sat by Kageyama’s

“H-Hinata…” Kageyama’s cheeks flushed as he couldn't stop the tears rolling down his cheeks. “Did...did I wake you up?”

“No, but are you okay? You seemed to have a really bad dream!” Hinata cradled Kageyama’s head into his lap, brushing Kageyama’s fringe out of his eyes. Kageyama’s eyes widened in realization that he was crying, and he rolled away from his boyfriend, hiding his tears.

“I-I'm fine.” Kageyama mumbled, wiping his hands over his face. Hinata huffed, shaking his head. Out of all the people Hinata has met, Kageyama was the most stubborn. He didn't like showing too much of his emotions, having an overbearing scowl and a frightening aura at all times. Even showing a smile seemed out do the blue for the sullen soul, let alone seeing Kageyama with tears down his face. Nevertheless, Hinata was Kageyama’s boyfriend, so he had to know what was the problem.

“Kageyama.” Hinata clamped a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, but the black-haired boy shrugged it off. “Tell me. We've been dating for two years, and you can't tell me a little bad dream?”  
“It wasn't that bad.” Kageyama retorted, and even though Hinata couldn't see his face, the ginger knew Kageyama was scowling.  
“Don't be so stubborn!”  
“Don't be so annoying.”  
“Kageyama!” Hinata fought back the urge to pummel him with a pillow, and he swallowed his annoyance to ask, “Can you tell me?”  
“No, Hinata.”  
“Why were you crying?”  
“It's just that...nevermind…”

“Kageyama, please.” Hinata returned his hand, and Kageyama didn't stray away from his touch. “Tell me.”

Kageyama fell silent, and he audibly grunted in defeat. Lazily rolling back towards Hinata, his head fell into Hinata’s lap, averting his eyes away from his curious boyfriend.

“Well… I had a dream...that…” Kageyama’s words were stuck in his throat, and he cleared his throat. His body was as rigid as a board, and his eyes were as grief stricken as kicked puppy. Hinata slowly stroked Kageyama’s hair, and he felt the other boy melt into his lap. Closing his eyes, he continued on, “We were in this big city, like Tokyo or something. You were holding my hand and talking about something weird, but then a big crowd started to run in.”

Hinata nodded as his chocolate eyes met azure ones. A sinking feeling overcame his stomach as Hinata listened to more. Kageyama swallowed and explained,  
“And there were so many people, hundreds of people. They were running at us and there was so much chaos. It was like a stampede.”  
Hinata’s stomach churned at the thought of people trampling him like a mob of frightened animals, running over the short, scared Hinata. He knew that his height was both a blessing and a curse, but he was also glad the grew at least a little bit.  
“And...you let go of my hand. Then...you disappeared into the crowd...and…” Kageyama’s eyes began to moisten, and he blinked several times to rid of the forming tears. “I was screaming your name and pushing aside all of the people, but there was just more and more and more and…”  
Kageyama’s breathing began to quicken, and Hinata set a hand on Kageyama’s heart to feel it beat. It was running as fast as it could, and Hinata tried to fight the rushed feeling that was seeping into his own chest. He couldn't bear to see Kageyama crying again, so when Kageyama raised an arm to cover his eyes, Hinata’s hand halted.  
“I...c-couldn't get t-to you. There was a b-big group of people around you...and...you were yelling my name, too. But I couldn't get to you. I...couldn't…”  
Kageyama’s voice cracked, and he sniffled and blubbered more, “I couldn't at all…”

Kageyama lifted his head up, and he strained his body to prop himself on the bed’s headboard. There was no need to try to disguise the ever flowing streams down his cheeks, so he looked into space as he wept. His hand covered his face as he shook his head and repeated with a broken voice,  
“I couldn't get to you...I couldn't…”

Hinata inched more towards Kageyama, and he rested his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. Quiet, salty tears began to drip from Kageyama’s chin and spotting the blanket, so Hinata turned a bit and lifted a hand to wipe the tears off of Kageyama’s face.

“Shh, it's okay.” Hinata soothed as Kageyama looked at him with pained eyes. “It was just a dream, okay? I'm here.”  
With the other hand, he took Kageyama’s hand and set it on Hinata’s chest, directly on his heart. “See? I’m not away from you.”  
Kageyama felt Hinata’s heart thump against his outstretched fingers, and after wiping the last tears, Hinata gently pulled Kageyama by the shoulder, bringing their faces only an inch apart.

“It was a stupid dream.” Kageyama stuttered, feeling embarrassed as Hinata kept his eyes fixed on Kageyama. Without hesitation, Hinata leaned in and gave Kageyama a soft kiss on the cheek. Kageyama flinched for a second, then he watched as Hinata pulled away and assured him,  
“No, I understand, it's not stupid. I'm kind of surprised that you feel this way about me.”  
Hinata had no idea what was spilling out of his mouth, but he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He glanced away, hoping not to seem too awkward in front of Kageyama.

“Hinata.” A hand gently cupped Hinata’s face, and Hinata’s gaze meant with Kageyama’s now relaxed eyes. The corner of his usual grumpy mouth slightly lifted, and Hinata felt like his heart was going to burst. One of his major weaknesses was Kageyama’s smile; even a hint of his flashing teeth could cause major damage to Hinata’s tiny heart. Kageyama’s face was free of distress and worry that had always seemed to linger into him. Hinata reached forwards to brush away a stray, dark strand from Kageyama’s face, but the other boy didn't mind. His eyes flickered from Hinata’s enamored eyes to Hinata’s yearning lips, and it was more than obvious than what he wanted to do.

Slowly, with eyes closing and noses colliding, Kageyama brought their faces together into a chaste kiss.  
Hinata couldn't help but to smile against Kageyama’s lips as Kageyama’s touch raised goosebumps prickling all over his skin. Kageyama felt like Hinata’s boundless energy was surging through his veins, electrifying his senses and making his head spin. It was hard to kiss Hinata if he kept on smiling all the time, but right now, he was quiet. The darkness had a sense of privacy and comfort for the couple to linger in each other’s presence, to simple appreciate each other's being. Hinata pulled away and turned his face to the side, and Kageyama took his chance. Surprisingly, Kageyama planted a few pecks on Hinata’s cheeks.

“Gah, Kageyama!” Hinata giggled as Kageyama peppered more of Hinata’s face with sleepy kisses. “That tickles!” Hinata’s light giggles erupted into heavy sniggering as Kageyama also started to laugh, a tender, rare sound that only the blessed could be able to hear. Hinata scooted a bit further in the bed so he could comfortably cuddle by his boyfriend, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and told him,

“Hinata, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're literally the sunshine in my life.”

“Feeling a bit poetic, huh?” Hinata joked, and Kageyama playfully gave him a light shove.

“But seriously…” Kageyama lifted his arm from Hinata’s body so he could hold the other boy’s hand. Their hands intertwined with each other, Hinata’s being a little small, but they were perfect nonetheless. “I'll promise to always look out for you. I don't want to lose you.”

Hinata gave Kageyama’s hand a quick squeeze, and he gave a lazy yawn.

“I promise that you won't have anymore nightmares tonight.” Hinata ensured, starting to feel like light weights were falling onto his eyelids. “Now let's get to bed.”

With both of them snuggled under the blanket, and with Kageyama’s arm protectively draped across Hinata, the two of them were able to slip back into the safe haven of dreams. Before Hinata fell asleep, he reassured to his endearingly stubborn and undeniably precious boyfriend,  
“Don't worry, Kageyama. I'm here.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> What are words??? Idk any more but have this one-shot!!
> 
> Comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
